hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Eisuka
Eisuka (英スカ, Ei Suka) is a magician, who is more prominently known for his recent progress in the Heavens Arena, nearing the 200th Floor. He was childhood friends with Minori and Fuyuki before him and the latter became enemies, however stayed on good terms with Minori. Appearance Eisuka is a tall, well-built young man with light skin. He has bright emerald green eyes and long light-gray hair that reaches his waist, and wears it in a bun in the back. His hair also covers his right eye. Eisuka wears a long white cloak, which is held together by a maroon red cloak clasp. Underneath it, he wears a brown vest with 3 large golden buttons over a burgundy dress shirt, alongside black dress pants and white boots. He also sometimes has a black key which hangs from a chain around his neck, almost like a necklace. This 'key' is actually a scythe. When the key is spun around, it slowly transforms into the aforementioned weapon. Personality Around most people, Eisuka usually presents himself as friendly and approachable, acting as gentlemanly and graciously as possible, enjoying talking with people and getting to know them. He has also been shown to be incredibly passionate about his work as a magician, thinking of them as an art form which should not be disgraced, and as such is easily agitated if he thinks someone has insulted his work. As such, most describe him as thinking highly of himself, while still being respectful of others around him, as long as they are respectful to him in return. There is a completely different side to Eisuka, however, which is not often shown. Whenever he is overcome with strong feelings, whether they be positive such as love, or negative such as hatred, he becomes what is best described as bold and brash, completely putting aside the manner he shows himself with in public. Two examples of when he is like this are: When in love, he can get carried away, acting as if nothing matters but the person he feels this way towards, and is usually considered annoying when like this. This doesn't deter him, however, and he will usually do everything in his power to change their mind. Opposite to this, when he feels he has been wronged, betrayed or insulted in some way, he becomes incredibly aggressive. He begins to hold a grudge towards whoever he feels this way about, usually never letting go of what happened, and declaring them his enemy. This is what happened between him and his childhood friend Fuyuki, when Eisuka discovered that money had been stolen from his family by Fuyuki. Even now, 5 years later, Eisuka still hates him, and refuses to even speak to Fuyuki unless he pays Eisuka back. As such, some have described him as BEING controlled by his emotions, more than actually being IN control of his emotions. Background Eisuka was born in Meteor City, and was childhood friends with Fuyuki Chiba and Minori. He also got along well with Fuyuki and Minori's younger brothers, Fusako Chiba and Shinaki. Growing up alongside Fuyuki and Minori, the three were all incredibly close for a long time. However, Eisuka would eventually became enemies with Fuyuki, whom he thought of as his best friend, after he stole money from Eisuka's family. Minori stayed on good terms with them both, deciding to not ruin her friendship with either of them, even though she knew Fuyuki really did steal from Eisuka, despite him denying it. As Eisuka cut off contact from Fuyuki, swearing to get back at him one day, his only friend was Minori. However, with her eventually joining The Jury, the two grew further and further apart, until he eventually fell out of contact with her too. With no one left, and barely anything to do, Eisuka decided to take up magic tricks in his spare time, just as something for him to do. However, as it was all he seemed to do with himself, he eventually took a genuine interest in them, deciding to try and perfect some tricks, before putting on small shows to earn money. Overtime, Eisuka took to being a magician, finding great pleasure in carrying out magic tricks, thinking of each one as art. He became known for putting on shows often, which usually bring in a lot of money. Besides this, he is also a thief, and has robbed multiple businesses, and even banks, with hired help. More than the money, he says it's the thrill of possible death, capture or being exposed that makes him want to keep going. More recently, Eisuka has taken to fighting in the Heavens Arena, nearing the 200th floor. He supposedly does so for the fighting experience, as he plans to one day fight Fuyuki to the death, without interruptions from Eiichi or Pitou this time 'round. Plot Eisuka makes his first appearance early on in the RP. He kidnaps Pitou as a means to lure out Fuyuki, and a fight commences between them. In the end, Fuyuki is defeated by Eisuka, however as Eisuka swings his weapon to kill Fuyuki, Pitou takes the blow, saving him. Cursing them out, Eisuka is interrupted when Eiichi, who was previously working with him, attacks, revealing himself to be a Blacklist Hunter from The Jury. The two then fight for a short while, however Eisuka, still tired from just fighting Fuyuki, flees. Equipment '''Scythe: '''Eisuka uses a scythe as a weapon, however it is usually concealed in the form of a small black key, hanging from a chain around his neck. When spun around, the black key slowly transforms into a scythe with a long black handle and large blade, which is incredibly sharp. Eisuka has been known to apply Shu to make the scythe more powerful in the past. Abilities & Powers Eisuka is an exceptional fighter, showing noticeable prowess in the Heavens Arena, to the point where he is nearing the 200th floor. He has also defeated Fuyuki Chiba, an accomplished assassin, in one on one combat, nearly even killing him. While not being the best at planning, he is able to think fast and in the moment, his almost sporadic moves even sometimes giving him an advantage, as it has been known to make him harder to predict. This, alongside his use of Nen, seem to currently be his two biggest strengths, and have allowed him to survive up until now. Trivia * Eisuka is not a Hunter, and actually learned all he has about Nen on his own. Instead of awakening his Nen naturally, he was instead initiated by a Hunter called Bengt when he was younger, when offered the chance. He is also actually the one who initiated Shinaki and Fusako, and is the reason behind why they knew Nen even before they took the Hunter Exam * Despite what one may think, Eisuka does not hate Fuyuki just because he stole money from his family. More so, he hates him because he thought of Fuyuki as his best friend, and yet he still stole from him. As such, it was the betrayal that caused Eisuka's hate, not the action, and is why he refuses to forgive Fuyuki unless he proves he really has changed for the better * Eisuka is where Fuyuki's distrust of magicians originates from. This is rather hypocritical, however, as it was Fuyuki who caused the conflict between the two former friends in the first place, not Eisuka * Despite what one may think reading Eisuka's personality, he is nothing like Sho or Yuuto, who are womanisers. A better way to describe him is as a charmer, although unintentionally, really